


Surprise?

by bambabam



Series: OBKK Week 2019 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Good Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Hokage!Obito, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secretary!Kakashi, SexySecretary!Kakashi, Short & Sweet, Uchiha Obito Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambabam/pseuds/bambabam
Summary: The new pair is worse than Kushina and Minato.Or, never try to surprise the new Hot Hokage-Sexy Secretary duo. Never.(OBKK Week 2019 Day 2— Hokage!Obito)





	Surprise?

 

Minato just knew sneaking up to the Hokage's Office was a big, big mistake, especially when you know of the couple inside it.

(And  _oh boy_  he hated being right.) 

On this particular day, Kushina had suddenly decided it was all fun and games to crash on his student's workplace and celebrate the success of their newest recon mission, with the objective of surprising the twosome. Despite the constant nagging of "no, no no!!" on his brain, Minato reluctantly agreed, finding the thought sweet, so now they faced this situation. Cake in hand, Kushina giddily leaned on the doorway with the male in tow, and then—

"Ah."

"There?"

No response. And then—

" _Ah."_

"You like it?" 

"Stop talking and just do it, Obito." 

A low chuckle. And then a gasp, and then the sound of the table (the very own table Minato and the other Hokages used) creaking under an immense weight.

The Yellow Flash covered his red face just in time as the Red-Hot Habanero, sporting her own flushed and very much angry look, slammed the door open. 

**"DO YOU NOT HAVE DECENCY NOT TO DO THAT HERE?"**

"Have you heard about knocking?" Obito, face scrunched in a scowl, had grumbled— perfectly in sync with Kakashi's muffled "May we help you?" ****

Obito looming over a face-down Kakashi, with the black-haired man's hands on the other's shoulders was clearly not the image they had expected to see. 

"Uh," was the most intelligent thing that came to Minato's mind. Kushina spluttered, jaw slacked as she gaped wordlessly at the Hokage-Secretary duo.

"I— you— _what the hell were you two doing_?!"

Obito arms rose to his hips, scowling deeper than before. Kakashi's head lifted from the table, looking on with a bored expression. "Massage," the masked man said simply, opting to lean his head on his draped arms.

"What did you think we were doing?" Obito said, now crossing his arms in annoyance. "And what the hell are you even doing here? Don't you have old-people things to do?" 

The woman's already red face darkened even more in both embarrasment and rage. Obito realized his mistake too late, horror dawning on his scarred face as Kushina, coated in a nine-tailed aura of murder, stomped towards their direction. 

 

_**"You little—"** _

"What's that?" The white-haired man interrupted cheerily, pointing at the parcel lying on the ground. Minato's head-lightbulb suddenly lit up and he scurried away to retrieve the forgotten goods.

" _Ah_!" he said, voice unnaturally loud and high-pitched. "Yes! Cake! Celebration!" 

"It's yours!" he added as an afterthought, awkwardly waving through his wife's menacing walk and dumped the food on the space near Kakashi's hands. Minato grabbed Kushina's hand, sending the two males a sheepish smile before bolting out the room and slamming the door on their speedy exit.

A brief pause of silence. Then—

"Well, that was fun." Kakashi twisted to face Obito and shot the man a wink. (A blink? A wink? Nobody knows.) 

It did not take a while for Obito's facade to shatter. He sniggered, unable to keep the grin from cracking through his well-maintained scowl. "Told you they'd take the bait."

"Although," Kakashi started, looking up to other man before lightly poking his nose. "It could have ended badly for you, had you ran your mouth before thinking again, you idiot." Kakashi poked at it again, much to Obito's annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah," Obito grumbled,  a sound of irritation leaving his lips as he swiped Kakashi's offending hand off his face, gripping it tightly on his gloved hand. "Whatever."

"What, no thank you for saving your ass back there?"

" _Thanks,_ " Obito drawled, sarcasm lacing his tone. "There, you happy now?"

"Well, just having you here makes me really happy, so."

" ... Shut up."

"Make me, Hokage-sama."

"Oh yeah?" Obito breathed against Kakashi's ear, making the white-haired man shudder at the contact. "I bet you'd like it when I'm running my mouth all over you." Obito leaned in, trailing his lips on Kakashi's still-covered neck

Kakashi hummed in reply, smirking. "Maybe."

And then there were loud, consecutive knocks on the door, followed by a " _Hokage-sama_!" and another set of dull thuds against the wooden door.

"... On second thought, maybe we really shouldn't be doing this here."

"... Yeah. You're right. As always."

"Maa, of course. You love me for it."

"Yeah, I do, Bakakashi. I really do."

**Author's Note:**

> y e et


End file.
